Inhumane
by The Moonbeam Is Watching
Summary: AU. Naruto is being transferred to a school. His dark past is a mystery, that Ino, Sakura, Kiba, and others have vowed to figure out. Can Naruto learn to love, be a normal kid, and most of all... not kill anybody... Kinda darkNaru... NaruSaku, NaruIno
1. Chapter 1

**Sup. First fanfic, don't freak out on me... but tell me what you think. It's a little rushed, but I''m leaving on a trip soon, so I needed to let this idea out of my head.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Actually, Naruto pwns everyone.**

**

* * *

**

_'Freak.'_ The words rung through his mind, piercing his confidence. The young man ran a hand over his shoulder. Painful memories arose, but they were halted when the blonde boy heard a man call out to him.

"Naruto! Get up!" The blonde slowly rose, and looked around. His small room was dim lit, with very few things in it.

"Okay Yamato-san." The boy named Naruto obediently got out of bed, and strolled into the kitchen.

"Hey Naruto." Yamato ran a hand through his brown hair. "Breakfast?" Yamato didn't hate Naruto, despite the horrible… things that had happened to the poor boy.

"Yes please." The blonde sat down casually at the small table. A few minutes later, Yamato gave him a slice of burnt toast.

"You have school today. Now I know this is new to you, but try not to make a commotion." Yamato glanced at the necklace Naruto was wearing. It was a chain, but had a claw pendant on it. "Be careful with the necklace too. I want you to be a normal kid, okay Naruto?" The young man nodded silently. "Wear these for… you know." Yamato handed Naruto a pair of sunglasses. The blonde looked up at them, and took them. Yamato then saw Naruto's eyes. The were slitted, but still a damp blue colour. Anko had told Yamato about when Naruto used to have bright, vibrant eyes. But the boy's eyes were far from bright now.

"Thanks, Yamato-san." Naruto said.

"No problem Naruto." Yamato got up, and pulled a bunch of clothes out from the counter. "Here. Use these clothes." Naruto got up and took them. He then walked into the minuscule bathroom.

Naruto stepped out of the bathroom in new apparel. He wore baggy jeans, with a red sleeveless shirt with a hood. His shoes were red and black sneakers, and his eyes were shielded by the dark sunglasses that Yamato had given him. His unruly spiky blonde hair shot out in different directions. Naruto walked towards Yamato, who stopped him.

"Whoa kiddo." Yamato pointed at Naruto's arms. They were exposed, because of the sleeveless hood, therefore you could clearly see the tattoo's on his biceps. On his right arm was a snarling fox, and on his left was a growling wolf. Yamato smiled and handed a jacket to Naruto. It was black, apart from the red flames on the bottom and sleeves. "There you go. C'mon." Yamato snapped some handcuffs onto Naruto's wrists. They both walked down the apartment stairs. When they arrived at the parking lot, it was easy to see the army jeep. Naruto got in while Yamato held the door open.

* * *

"Now remember, don't attract any attention to yourself, got it?" Yamato asked. They were driving out to the school, while Yamato was giving Naruto a briefing.

"Yes sir." Naruto replied. Yamato pulled the car into the parking lot of Konoha High School. Naruto peered out of the bullet-proof window, and saw about two hundred students watch the army jeep pull up into the driveway. They all stared intently, raising quizzical eyebrows. When Yamato parked the cargo truck, He hopped out and opened Naruto's door. The curious teenagers peered over to check who the guy was. Yamato pulled Naruto out, and escorted him away from the car. He then unlocked the handcuffs containing Naruto's wrists.

"Good luck kid." Yamato walked back to the truck and drove off. Naruto looked up, and saw the kids watching him. His eyes scanned the crowd, and saw no one great in particular. Naruto casually walked towards the school, rubbing his wrists.

* * *

"Ino." A pink haired girl nudged her best friend.

"What do you want Sakura?" Ino whispered. They were watching the new guy walk across the yard.

"Who is that guy? Why was he in an army truck?" Sakura was nervous. Had they released a psychopath into their school?

"I dunno… Hey there's Sasuke." Ino's attention went over to the dark haired boy. "Why is he walking towards that new guy?" Sakura noticed this too, and began to worry about her Uchiha boyfriend.

"Hey, you." Sasuke's cold voice was directed at Naruto. "Who are you?" Naruto turned around.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He replied.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours." Naruto shrugged at him and walked away. Suddenly, a hoard of fangirls crowded Sasuke.

"First period. Homegroup?" Naruto was walking down the halls, trying to navigate down them. When the blonde finally arrived at Hatake Kakashi's class, Naruto walked in. He took a seat in the back, and looked around to see who his classmates were. A pink haired girl sat up front, next to a lavender blonde. The mighty Sasuke was seated in the middle, fairly close to the pink haired girl. A boy with a white dog sat next to Naruto in the back. He had red tattoo's on his cheeks.

"Hey, I'm Kiba." The young boy had brown hair.

"I'm Naruto." The blonde felt the tattoo's on his body subside, and his tummy relaxed. Smiling a little, Naruto took off his sunglasses, knowing that it was okay. Some people around the room stole glances at him.

"Yo class." A voice was heard at the front of the room. A masked man stood there. He had grey hair that seemed to defy gravity. "Let's introduce ourselves. I'm Hatake Kakashi, a math teacher, and your homegroup advisor. Your next." Kakashi pointed at the pink haired girl.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I like reading, Sasuke-kun, and other stuff. I dislike… not that much." Kakashi nodded and pointed at the girl next to her.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino. I like sport, school, hanging out with friends, and… yeah."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I like sport, I guess Sakura… sort of. I'm from one of the most known clans."

"I'm TenTen. I like scrolls, and reading about weaponry."

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba. I like dogs, sport, and other stuff."

"I'm Nara Shikamaru. I like to watch the clouds, and sleep." The whole room all looked at the next person; Naruto.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like some things, including Yamato-san, and I dislike many things too." The whole class sweat-dropped. 'That didn't tell us anything all….' Sakura thought.

"I'm Hyuga Hinata. I like sports, reading, and I dislike… not that much." Hinata's voice came out shy.

"Well, sorry guys, but homegroup is finished!" Kakashi opened a drawer in his desk, and pulled out a bunch of paper. "Here are your schedules." The math teacher passed out all of the cards.

"I have science first…" Naruto muttered to himself. The blonde walked through the crowded hallways, watching the teenage behavior around him. He found himself in envy of them. The blonde wondered what it would have been like if-

"Hey Naruto!" A perky voice disrupted his thoughts. Naruto looked up, to find a pineapple haired woman grinning back down at him.

"Hello Anko-san." Naruto gave a fake smile. "I didn't know that you were the science teacher."

"Yeah. Anyways Naruto-kun, what do you think of the people here?" Anko had been one of the interrogators that questioned Naruto, when he got out of the torture… But despite being his interrogator, Anko was a good friend of his. She almost acted like a big sister.

"I dunno yet." Naruto shrugged. Anko frowned.

"Oh well. C'mon!" The purple haired woman dragged Naruto into her class. The students inside got confused when they saw their science teacher drag in the mysterious new kid. "Hey everyone, this is Naruto-kun." She chuckled when he blushed faintly. The blonde quietly seated himself in the back of the room, assuming a customary spot next to Kiba. "Okay class, who know's what quantum physics is?"

* * *

"What a drag." Naruto had been walking down the hallway, with Shikamaru and Kiba. The blonde didn't really want to be noticed, or have friends, but the two would constantly crowd to him.

"Math." Naruto said to himself, sighing. He headed back to Kakashi's classroom, and took a seat. Naruto glanced over towards the clock. Two minutes early. Grumbling softly, he slouched in his desk, and kicked up his feet, so that they rested on the desk. He then folded his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes. Naruto was oblivious to the fact that someone had entered the room. Sakura peered at the new guy, and sat down at the front of class. The two sat in awkward silence, until Sakura decided to speak up.

"Hey you're Naruto, right?" She asked dumbly.

"Yeah." Naruto replied, opening his eyes. "Sakura, right?" She nodded.

"How come you came to class so early?" The pink haired woman asked. Naruto looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"I dunno. I guess I don't have anything else to do." He shrugged. "Hey, whats the deal with that Sasuke guy?" Sakura frowned.

"He's my boyfriend you know." She said. Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Oh! Sorry." He grinned. Sakura laughed at how goofy his grin looked. But the happiness soon ended after his face went cold again.

"Naruto? Why were you in that army truck? Did you do something… wrong?" Sakura asked nervously. Naruto felt his arms burn. Quickly, he grabbed the sunglasses out of his pocket and shoved them on. "Naruto? Are you okay-" Sakura was silenced by Naruto's hand on her mouth. Even though he was wearing sunglasses, she could have sworn that his eyes were burning right through her. Underneath his sunglasses, Naruto's eyes were blood red slits. He backed away, allowing Sakura to breath. "What the hell was that for?" Sakura shouted.

"Sorry. I don't like to talk about my past." Naruto said in a monotone voice. She frowned, and turned away from him.

"Hey, you. What are you doing with my girlfriend?" Sasuke's voice rung through the classroom. Naruto turned to the Uchiha, shrugged, and sat down.

"Sasuke, It's okay…" Sakura began.

"Shut up! This guy deserves a beating!" Sasuke yelled.

"Gentlemen don't talk to their girlfriends like that." Naruto said calmly. He wanted to try and stay in the shadows, and not attract attention, but this Sasuke guy was pissing him off.

"You better watch your mouth, Uzumaki!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto shrugged. Sakura winced. As if at perfect timing, a bunch of students flooded the class. 'Staying low profile is hard, Yamato-san' Naruto thought. The blonde walked over to the very back of the classroom, and sat down.

* * *

"P.E." Naruto said. "Hopefully there won't be any more drama…" Naruto walked into the gym. Much to his dismay, he saw a perky-looking guy standing in the middle. 'Green jumpsuit…Ugh.' Naruto thought to himself. The blonde eyed the change rooms. Naruto walked over to the P.E. teacher.

"Hi! I'm Might Gai!" The man said, flashing a thumbs up.

"Um, okay. I'm Naruto. Gai-san, can I change in the teacher's lounge?" Naruto asked. Gai raised a thick eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Well…" Naruto looked back and forth, checking so that no one was looking. "I have these…" Naruto partially took off his jacket, revealing the tattoo's on his arms. Gai's eyes went wide. "I have more too. So I don't' want anybody to get the wrong idea…"

"Okay then!" The teacher gave a huge grin. Naruto walked off, heading into the teacher's lounge.

Some people noticed Naruto walk out of the teacher's lounge, and were quite intrigued. Naruto mentally cursed when he saw that the P.E. uniform was short sleeved, so that you could see a small claw tattoo on his right forearm. Walking towards the group, Naruto heard Gai instructing the class.

"We're playing dodgeball!" He shouted. Most people hoorayed, but some girls whimpered. "Let's set up." Sasuke, a boy named Neji, and Kiba set up the balls mostly. Naruto just stood there. "Naruto! Take off your sunglasses!" Gai yelled form across the gym. Naruto checked his eyes, and took the shades off. His dull blue orbs scanned the people around him. Sakura and Ino were visibly the only girls that were enthusiastic.

"Alright! Sasuke, you're team captain. Naruto, you're the other team captain. Sasuke, choose first." Gai instructed.

"I choose Neji."

"Naruto, your turn." Gai said.

"Um, Kiba."

"Ino." Sasuke said. The blonde walked up to her new team.

"Hinata." Naruto chose.

"Shikamaru." Sasuke said reluctantly.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru muttered.

"I choose… TenTen." The brunette walked over to Naruto. The only people remaining were Sakura, and a young man with bushy eyebrows. 'Sasuke-kun will choose me' Sakura thought.

"Lee." Sasuke said, with no hesitation. Sakura was shocked. He didn't pick his own girlfriend?

"Sakura." Naruto said. The heartbroken girl walked over to the blonde.

"Okay!" Gai yelled. "Haijme!"

In a flash, all of the balls were miraculously on Naruto's side of the gym. Everyone's eyes doubled size. Naruto picked up a ball foam his stash, and threw them to his teammate's.

"You guys have to be faster." He said bluntly. They all nodded dumbly, and started to throw balls at Sasuke's team. A few minutes later, the only people left were Sasuke, Ino, Naruto, and Sakura. For the whole time, Naruto had done nothing but dodge, which was frustrating Sasuke to no end. The Uchiha picked up a ball and hurled it at the blonde. Naruto simply ducked, allowing the dodgeball to fly over his head. Sighing, he picked up his own dodgeball.

"Sorry Ino." Naruto said. As soon as the words were spoken, Ino was on the ground, with a dodgeball beside her. "You're out." Naruto sighed. Everyone was in disbelief. Sasuke took the opportunity to get his girlfriend out. The dark haired boy threw a ball at Sakura. Before it could hit her though, the ball was caught by Naruto… with one hand. "You're out too, Sasuke." Naruto calmly smirked. Sakura gazed up at the blonde. She managed to get a glimpse of a mark on his arm.

"Thanks Naruto…" Sakura said timidly. Naruto looked back at her.

"Okay. I better get Ino to the nurse." Naruto said, glancing at the fallen blonde. He swooped down and picked her up. "Goodbye Sakura."

* * *

"Naruto?" A groggy Ino awoke in a bed, seeing a shirtless Naruto. "Am I dead?" She asked him. He had a well sculpted body, and she could have sworn that he had tattoo's.

"Oh shit!" He jumped up, and pulled his usual attire on. "Sorry, I was changing after P.E. Are you okay?" Ino nodded, feeling a slight blush adorn her cheeks. Naruto pulled on his jacket, hoping that she didn't see his tattoo's.

"Wait, did I just see you shirtless?…" She asked. "And were those tatto-" Naruto clasped his hand around her mouth. She frowned, confused by his actions.

"Please, you can't tell anyone." He said, sitting down on the bed.

"Okay… thanks." Ino smiled. "Let's go to lunch!" He nodded, and they both walked towards the cafeteria.

* * *

"Hey Ino… why are you blushing?" Sakura asked, when she saw Ino walking with Naruto.

"What? I'm not blushing…" Mental images of Naruto shirtless entered her mind. Naruto silently walked away, going to the table in the back. He didn't want attention, after all.

"Hey, why is Naruto sitting all the way over there?" Kiba asked, pointing at the blonde. Everyone shrugged. "Well, I'm joining him." Kiba concluded, picking up his food tray. He walked over to Naruto. 'Damnnit.' Naruto cursed. 'This keeps on getting harder…' More people started to follow Kiba.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura smiled, sitting across the table from him. Ino sat next to her, and Kiba sat next to Naruto. Shikamaru joined the group too, and so did Hinata. Eventually, almost everybody was at Naruto's table.

"Sakura. Your boyfriend wants you." Naruto referred to Sasuke walking over to the table. Sasuke walked over to Sakura and caught her in a passionate kiss.

"Sas…uke…" Sakura mumbled between kisses. "What the hell?" She shouted, pushing him away. "That's really rude Sasuke!"

"Hey." Sasuke said in a steely tone. "When I want a kiss, I get one." The Uchiha grabbed hold of Sakura's wrist, squeezing it tightly. Everyone watched in shock. In a blur, Naruto appeared by Sasuke.

"Crack!"

"ARGH!" Sasuke screamed, clutching his wrist. Naruto had Sasuke's hand in his, and squeezed it tightly. "My hand!" The Uchiha screamed. He looked up, meeting Naruto's cold gaze. "Bastard!" Sasuke reeled back a punch, and sent his fist flying at Naruto. But it only got caught in the blonde's hand.

"That's no way to treat a lady." Naruto growled. Shoving Sasuke away. Sasuke got up, and surprised Naruto, by grabbing his neck. Sasuke began to strangle Naruto, and Kiba jumped up over the table, slamming his fist into Sasuke's jaw. The Uchiha was sent flying, but his hand was gripped onto Naruto's chain. Naruto screamed as The chain got yanked off completely.

"ARGH!" The blonde's voice rung through the whole cafeteria. Sasuke smirked, but yelped when Ino kicked him in the ribs. "ARGH!" Naruto started to writhe on the ground, clutching his neck.

"What's happening?" Sakura was scared for the blonde. All of a sudden, Anko leapt into the commotion.

"Naruto-kun!" She yelled, ripping off his jacket. She glared at Sasuke, and saw the pendant in the Uchiha's hand. She ripped it away from Sasuke, and put it onto Naruto's neck. Almost immediately, the blonde stopped screaming. His breathing was still erratic, and he was sweating heavily. With his jacket off, everyone could see the two tattoo's on his biceps easily. "Naruto, are you okay?" Anko asked with concern, putting her hand on his forehead.

"Y-yeah." Naruto clutched his arm. "Thanks Anko-san." Naruto looked over at Sakura. "Are you okay?" Sakura nodded. She was completely confused. Ino noticed Naruto's eyes. They were… slitted red.

"C'mon Naruto." Anko picked the blonde up, and carried him away. Everyone was silent.

"What just happened?" Kiba asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Naruto." Anko was sitting next to the blonde. "I know that you're trying your best, but if this happens again…"

"I know Anko-san." Naruto replied. "Yamato-san wanted me to be a normal kid. I'm going to try." He said with perseverance. Anko smiled, and fed him a dango. "Mhph." Naruto's face contorted. He hastily spat it out."You know I don't like that stuff Anko-san." He said. The purple haired woman smiled.

"You have… Literature next." She chuckled. "That's with Kurenai." Naruto groaned. He got out of the bed, and slipped on his previous clothes.

"Goodbye Anko-san." Naruto left the room. Anko sighed.

* * *

"Naruto!" Sakura almost knocked Naruto to the ground with her enthusiasm. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"You've only known me for a day… why do you care so much?" He asked curiously.

"I… I dunno…" Sakura frowned. "What happened, and what were those tatto-" She stopped herself. Naruto looked down.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba yelled. "Wanna come over to my place later? We're all coming!"

"Yeah, Kiba has a great backyard." Ino said, smiling at Naruto.

"Um, I'll have to ask…" Naruto frowned. No one had ever treated him like he was a friend except a rare few. The class ended pretty quickly, and Naruto found himself walking out of the school. Looking up, the blonde saw a concerned Yamato.

"Are you okay Naruto? I heard from Anko-"

"Thank you Yamato-san. I'm okay." Naruto smiled faintly. Yamato grinned back. "Is… Is it okay if I go to a friend's house?" Naruto asked nervously. Yamato chuckled.

"Of course Naruto!" Then his face turned stern. "But I have to escort you there." Naruto nodded, and walked over to Kiba.

"Hey, Kiba, I can come."

"Awesome! Let's go!" Kiba dashed off towards his house. Naruto signaled for Yamato to come. He put handcuffs on Naruto.

"Let's go." The two walked towards Kiba. Everyone eyed the man who was escorting Naruto. But they never asked why he had handcuffs. When they arrived, Yamato unlocked the handcuffs and said goodbye to Naruto. Turning around, Naruto faced his new friends. Kiba's house was large, and had a musty dog smell to it.

"Who want's soda?" Kiba asked. A couple of people nodded, as the young man dashed into his house.

"So Naruto, do you have a girlfriend?" Ino joked, nudging him playfully.

"Um, no." He replied. Ino grinned. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto asked. Sakura and Ino chuckled.

"You know Naruto, despite your attitude, you're pretty funny." Sakura smiled.

"I've got soda!" Kiba jumped out of the door, knocking Sakura forward… onto Naruto. "Woah! Sorry Sakura!" Kiba grimaced.

Sakura's lips pressed up against Naruto's, shocking everyone. The two parted, and blue eyes met green.

"S-Sorry Naruto…" Sakura stuttered, getting off him. She ran her fingers over her lips. He got up too, scratching the back of his head.

"Thats okay…." Even Naruto sounded confused. All of a sudden, Ino lunged at Naruto. The blonde's got caught in a lip lock, as Naruto got knocked to the ground again. Crushing her lips onto his, Ino got lost in Naruto's mouth. But then, she came to her senses. "Ino?" Naruto was dazed.

"Um, sorry…" Ino blushed. "I don't know what came over me…" Sakura frowned.

"Ino, can we talk?" Sakura grabbed her best friends' arm, leaving Naruto dazed, and Kiba, Shikamaru, and Hinata gaping. "What the hell?" Sakura yelled.

"Ow, Sakura! Geez." Ino blocked her ears. "What's wrong?"

"Why did you kiss Naruto?" Sakura hissed. Ino smirked.

"You did too."

"Exactly!" Sakura insisted.

"Wait, your kiss was an accident… You _liked_ it?" Ino yelled. Sakura and Ino both glared at each other.

"Guys, are you okay?" Kiba walked around the house, to find Ino and Sakura cat-fighting. "Um, I'll go now." He twisted on his heel, but before he could go, Ino grabbed his shoulder.

"Go and ask Naruto what he thinks of me!" She glared at the poor boy. Kiba nodded, and Ino let him go. Whimpering, Kiba ran to Naruto and asked him. Naruto was speechless.

"I…I dunno." Naruto scratched his chin. Kiba grasped Naruto's shoulder's and shook him.

"Please! Answer her! She's scary…" The dog boy pleaded. Everyone at the scene was confused to no end. But, Naruto was happy. For the first time in years, he was content. _'I have friends...'_ The words rung through the blonde's ears.

"Hey Naruto." Naruto turned to see Sakura and Ino.

"Um, hello." Naruto put on his shades, feeling his scars act up. "I… I need to go." He decided, leaving Ino and Sakura worried.

"Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Hmm?" Sakura answered, not turning her head from Naruto's direction.

"We need to figure out what's up with Naruto."

"Agreed."

* * *

**Tell me what you think! R&R please. Next chap will be up soon. **

**May the Moonbeam be with you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**R&R! This is a lot shorter than the last chapter. sorry. This will be NaruSaku, and NaruIno. If you want any thing like NaruSakuIno, I guess I could try it. Tell me and I'll try.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto(Why do you bother to read these?)**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Naruto." Yamato smiled as Naruto entered the tiny apartment. "So how was your first day at school?" Naruto grimaced and took off his sunglasses.

"Staying low is harder than I thought Yamato-san." The blonde hung his head low. Yamato chuckled lightly.

"That's okay Naruto. Get some dinner, and go to bed." Naruto nodded, and went into the bathroom. Taking off his shirt, Naruto sighed at the tattoo's.

_Flashback_

_"Freak!" A burly man shouted at a blonde little boy. The tiny boy was strapped to a board, while a man was engraving signs into his back with his knife._

_"Help! Anko-san!" The child shouted for help, while a pineapple haired woman cried silently a few feet away._

_"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun." She cried, as the blonde screamed out._

_"That'll teach you a lesson! Fox!" The man shouted, leaving the interrogation room. Naruto was asleep, with blood smeared across his back. Anko went over to him, and began to clean out his wounds._

_End flashback_

Naruto shuddered at the painful memory, running a hand over the 'Tattoo's'.

"Hey kiddo!" Naruto stepped out of the shower in a towel, to be greeted by Anko. "Nice to see ya." She was sat down at the table with Yamato.

"Hello Anko-san." Naruto strolled into his room, and put on some boxers. "Tomorrow's going to be a weird day…" The blonde mumbled, drifting off into deep slumber.

* * *

"Hey Naruto." Kiba and the blonde were walking down the crowded corridors of Konoha High School. "Seriously, what do you think of Ino and Sakura?" Naruto looked up at the ceiling for a moment, deep in thought.

"Well, they're both nice and all, but both kisses were an accident Kiba." Naruto replied. The brown haired boy smiled.

"I guess, but I think they both like you." He chuckled. Naruto shrugged, running a hand through his hair. "If I were you, then I would be freaking out. You have the two hottest girls in the school falling for you."

"Whatever." Naruto groaned, and quickened pace towards the classroom. Kiba laughed and walked with him.

"What a drag."

"Do you always say that?" Kiba asked, frustrated with Shikamaru.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru shrugged. Kiba sighed.

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto looked up lazily, and saw Ino standing by the door. She was wearing a purple tank top, and a mini skirt to match. She had knee-high fitting black boots, with fishnet stockings.

"Holy shit." Kiba was blown back by a huge nosebleed. Naruto just stared.

"Wow." Naruto blinked a couple times. "You look… great Ino." His face remained blank, as always, while inside he was freaking out. She grinned, and placed a hand on her hips. A few seconds later, Sakura appeared next to Ino. She was wearing tiny shorts, with a red tank top on. Kiba had just recovered from his previous nosebleed, but was blown back again at the sight of Sakura. Naruto stared at the two, looking over them.

"Hiya Naruto." Sakura winked at the blonde, and then sneered at Ino. The two glared at each other, and then sat down next to Naruto, who was completely overwhelmed. Ino sat on his right, and Sakura sat on his left.

"Um, hello." Naruto took his sunglasses off, getting a better look at the two girls. _'I might die of blood loss...' _Kiba thought, wiping his sore nose.

"Hey class. Sorry I'm late." Kakashi entered the classroom, eye-smiling. Everyone rolled their eyes at their teacher.

* * *

"Man, School is such a drag." Shikamaru sighed. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino and Sakura were seated together at lunch.

"Yeah." Kiba grumbled. "It's only been a week, and I'm bored to death." They had been going to school for a week now, and Naruto was beginning to get used to it. It was friday, and Ino and Sakura constantly dressed up in sexy clothing each day, making Kiba loose a considerable amount of blood.

"Well, who want's to have a party?" Hinata spoke in her timid voice. Kiba perked up, and turned to the Hyuga.

"Great idea Hinata!" Kiba laughed, "Party at my house on Saturday!" Everyone nodded, except for Naruto, who shrugged in approval instead. Ino and Sakura had already begun planning what to wear.

Ino slightly shifted her head, so that it rested on Naruto's shoulder. He did nothing about it though, and let Ino lean on him. She smiled, and cuddled up to him. Sakura was boiling up inside. Her and Ino were still best friends, but the actions Ino was taking infuriated her.

* * *

Naruto was frustrated. He was at the dinner table, and Yamato was sitting next to him, grinning.

"Hey kiddo, I have something you can wear." Yamato ruffled his own hair. "For the party." Naruto looked up, and his eyes were red. Yamato's grin fled from his body. "Wait here." The man went into the kitchen and took out a bottle of pills. Going back to Naruto, he gave the blonde two pills. Naruto looked at the medicine with hatred, and then reluctantly swallowed them whole.

"Thank you Yamato-san." Naruto looked up, eyes blue again. Yamato smiled.

"That's okay Naruto."

* * *

"Stay away." a woman backed up against the wall, terrified. The man in front of her grinned. They were in an alleyway, and the man had her cornered.

"I won't be touching you. He will." The man pointed to a small creature. It was in the shadows, so all the woman could make out was the slitted red eyes glowing through the darkness. It's spiky hair shone in the moonlight, causing the woman to gasp.

"Help!" She screamed, writhing around. The creature leapt out of the shadows, towards the helpless woman.

Naruto shot out of bed, sweating buckets.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" Yamato dashed into the young man's room, finding Naruto freaking out.

"It-… I… I killed her… again…" Naruto gasped. "Not again…" The blonde grabbed his hair, yanking it harshly.

"Naruto… It's not your fault." Yamato sat down next to the poor boy. "You were… influenced." Naruto shook his head.

"I didn't have to kill her." The blonde buried his face into his hands. "And she was only the first one killed…" Yamato's eyes saddened at Naruto's words.

"Well, C'mon kiddo." The man smiled and got up. "I have breakfast. And a new outfit." He winked and walked to the kitchen.

"Well?" Yamato was looking at Naruto. The blonde was wearing the new clothes. He wore some jeans, with a black tank top. His hood was red, and had black flames on it. His sneakers were black, and had red laces, and red patterns on it.

"Thank's Yamato-san." Naruto gave a rare smile, and slipped his sunglasses on.

"Let's go." Yamato clicked a pair of handcuffs onto Naruto, and escorted the blonde to the party.

* * *

There were a few people at the party that Naruto didn't know. Kiba's house was decorated with ribbons, and there was a punch bowl in the middle. It was in the backyard and in Kiba's house, with music blasting at full volume.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura ran up to him. "You look great!" She said, looking at him. He ran his eyes over her apparel too. She was wearing a black mini skirt, with a red fitting shirt. She had on knee-high black boots too.

"So do you Sakura." Naruto smiled, and hugged her. Sakura's world stopped, as he embraced her. Withdrawing, Naruto looked around. "Where's In-" Naruto was silenced by someone crashing into him from behind.

"Hi Naruto!" Ino giggled. She had jumped at him, and was now sitting on top of Naruto on the grass.

"Hey Ino." Naruto chuckled.

"Hey Naruto! _Ino?_" Kiba dropped his soda at the sight of Ino straddling Naruto. A huge amount of blood erupted from his nose. Ino looked over at Kiba, and laughed. She looked back down, to see Naruto laughing too.

"Ino." Sakura clenched her fist. "Get up." Ino looked up at her best friend.

"But it's comfy down here. Right Naruto-kun?" Ino pressed herself down onto Naruto a little harder. His eyes went wide underneath his shades.

"I suppose." Naruto said, blushing. Sakura viciously pulled Ino off Naruto, allowing the blonde boy to get up. Kiba had gotten up too, and was holding his nose.

"Well! Come on in the house!" Kiba directed them into his massive home. While walking, Sakura intertwined her fingers with Naruto's. He was shocked at first, but then smiled and held her hand too.

"Hey Choji!" Kiba walked off to the direction of a large young man, leaving Ino, Sakura, and Naruto alone. Sakura let go of the blonde's hand, and blushed faintly.

"Hey Naruto." Ino grinned evilly at her fellow blonde. "Do you wanna dance?"

"I can't really dance…" Naruto grimaced, however Ino tugged him away from Sakura anyways, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No worries." Ino heard a slow song start playing, and smiled. "It's easy." She directed his hands to her waist, and let him wrap around her. Naruto gazed into Ino's aqua eyes, and started to sway to the music. He had never been this close to a girl before. Other because they would be too frightened, or he would be scared of hurting them. The two blonde's came closer together, eliminating the space between them. They were so close, that Ino could feel Naruto's hot breath on her face. Closing her eyes, Ino brushed her lips against Naruto's. She smelt like flowers, and captivated Naruto. Naruto lost control of all common sense and let his instincts guide him. Surprisingly, the young man pushed against her, crushing their lips together. She got lost in his mouth, and pressed their body's closer together. Naruto withdrew from her, and took his sunglasses off. He then began to trail kisses over her neck, making her moan. "Naruto-kun…" She groaned, running her had through his golden hair. Naruto brushed his hand up her silky leg, feeling her smooth skin.

"Ino?" A voice broke the blonde's kiss. Ino growled, frustrated that her moment with Naruto had been interrupted. A black haired boy stood in front of her.

"Sai?" Ino asked, folding her arms skeptically.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you were busy." Sai said solemnly, and walked away. Ino frowned, and turned back to Naruto.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked.

"My ex." Ino replied simply, straightening her shirt. "I'll be right back, okay Naruto? I need to teach that bastard a lesson…" she frowned, and headed off towards Sai to give him a beating.

"Sai's _so _dead." Sakura chuckled to herself, watching Ino crack her knuckles at her ex-boyfriend. "Hey Naruto." The pink haired girl walked up to the blonde, and smiled.

"Hello…" Naruto was still dazed after his kiss with Ino. Her lingering scent still stayed imprinted in his mind. Snapping back to reality, Naruto looked at Sakura. "Your eyes are beautiful." He blurted out, surprising himself. Sakura blushed, and smiled at the blonde too.

"Thanks…" She smiled, edging closer to him. Naruto knew that kissing the inticing pink haired woman would only confuse him more, but her lips looked too inviting. He grabbed her waist, and gazed longingly into her green eyes. Never before had he experienced attraction to a girl. Much less two. Ino, or Sakura? Ino or Sakura? _'Only one way to find out…' _Naruto thought, and smothered Sakura with a passionate kiss. She kissed back, suddenly filled with lust. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and gained entrance. His tongue writhed around with hers, making Sakura moan into the kiss. The blonde was sure that kissing them both would solve his dilemma. But it only made his feelings even more mixed up.

A few meters away, Kiba was grinning._ 'Ino and Sakura in one day… you are one lucky guy Naruto…'_ Kiba chuckled internally. If only he knew how wrong he was.

* * *

**R&R! Please. **

**The Moonbeam is watching... look, he's behind you... ¬.¬ If you looked behind you just then, you need some help buddy. ¬.¬**


End file.
